Sasuke’s Fallen Angel
by angel of crimson romance
Summary: If Naruto had wings. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke's Fallen Angel

Naruto awoke in Sasuke warm embrace. The male's chest rose and fell calmly.  
He nudged Sasuke, and the other groaned and rolled over, releasing Naruto and  
allowing him to stretch. He got up to use the bathroom, his wings extending  
(Yes, wings; Naruto had become a fallen angel to save Sasuke). He then got  
into the shower, his long black wins flapping slightly as the hot water hit  
their surface. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. A knock at the door brought  
him out of his trance.

"Hey Naruto, mind if I shower with you?" Sasuke asked, yawning as he  
stretched with tiredness.

Naruto turned his head. "Nope," he said.

So Sasuke entered and removed his clothes then. He stepped behind Naruto and  
smirked, pressing himself against the blonde's back. "God, Naruto," he  
whispered in a deep voice, "you look so hot when you're wet like this…it  
drives me insane." He ran his pale fingers down Naruto's waist.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, turning his head, "come on- I can't take  
anymore of this…"

Sasuke soothed, "Come on my Fallen Angel, I promise to be careful…" His  
voice was suave and smooth, making the hairs on Naruto's neck stand on end.

"Sasuke, last time you said that I could not walk right for a week…"  
Naruto looked at the shower floor.

"Okay, I won't," sighed Sasuke.

"Are you going to have shower with me or not, huh?"

"Yeah…okay, but can I wash your wings?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Naruto thought for a moment. Then, he nodded. "Okay. But I'm going to  
activate the transformation after."

Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto with wistful eyes. "Naruto please  
don't- I love you for who you are… You should not be afraid of the  
villagers or what they think."

"Okay," Naruto said hesitantly, "I'll think about it."

After the shower, Sasuke and Naruto dressed themselves. The Uchiha looked at  
his partner. "So…you going to keep your wings out?"

"Yeah," Naruto said. He chuckled. "But only if I can be on top next  
time." He winked.

"Okay," said Sasuke, and he gave a reluctant smile.

Naruto grinned. "Thanks, Sasuke."

"No thank you, Naruto," Sasuke cooed.

Then, Naruto's eyes widened. "Um, Sasuke… we're late for training."  
His voice was worried and panicked.

"I know, I know," Sasuke sighed.

"I got it!" Naruto exclaimed, and snapped his fingers. "Get on my back  
Sasuke! We can fly there!" His smile only grew.

A spelshall thank you to Ma Chat for help with spelling and adding a bit here and there.


	2. no you demon

NO YOU DEMON

Ok here the next chapter

Naruto wings began to flap. They began to rise. Once they were off the ground and at a resemble height. Naruto stared to go forward slowly at first then faster and faster. Sasuke was holding on for life.

"God were are throws two" Sakura commented.

"Were here Sakura" Naruto said tapping Sakura on the back.

"Naruto you idiot you……why do you have wing coming out of your back" Sakura ask with fear.

"Ow they are really I had to get them to save Sasuke. I am a fallen angel demon lord the most power full ever" Naruto said with an air of annoyances "you want go fly Sakura."

"No you monster I bet you made up you got them for Sasuke why would he ever love a monster like you. I bet you got them to gene power to kill use all like the nine tailed fox. You're a monster Naruto no worse a low life demon lord who only pleaser in life is to kill. I bet you're the one who kill Ino with one of your minions of death."

"No Sakura I got my wing to save Sasuke from Orochimaru my power would not of bin enoth to even scrace him so I made a dele with the nine tailed fox she was willing to" Naruto said as he began to cry.

Sasuke was annoyed at what Sakura had said and now his angel was on the ground crying. So Sasuke sat next to Naruto and hugged him. Sakura watch in horror as Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips this could not be happening. So she fainted.

Just then Iruka & Kakashi walked up to them there hands held

"Well well what have we hear and Naruto why do have wings" commented Kakashi.

"Ask Iruka" Naruto said breaking the kiss momentarily "Ow and you beater reverie Sakura."

As Iruka and Kakashi tried to reverie her Naruto and Sasuke kiss got more passion as tongue began to dace. Just as they reverie her she saw what Sasuke and Naruto were up to and fainted agene.

"Sasuke Naruto as much as I love the faceted your to gather we do want Sakura awake so we can train" commented Kakashi.

"Ok" Sighed Naruto and Sasuke together.

Ok next chapter is about training and so has lemons.


End file.
